To manage an existing multiple domain environment, network management servers are deployed in each domain. In existing multiple domain environments, administration is not centralized and an administrative account is established on each network management server in each domain. Before a provisioning request can be processed, the correct domain must be known. Therefore, a user may look up the domain name in a database before making the provisioning request to a network management server in the proper domain. Once the proper domain is known, a user, such as a support staff member, may log into an administrative account on the network management server and make the provisioning request.
In existing networks, the user interface for network management is typically a manual data entry interface, which provides a user with many opportunities to mistype information. As a result, a user who manually enters a mistyped provisioning request may be notified that the request is rejected and may have to reenter the request. This can be a very repetitive and frustrating task for a user.